


Trust Issues

by ryryryker



Series: Local moon cat tries to contain evil lalafell and au ra, more at 10 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BLM Warrior of Light, Black Mage WOL, Gen, Multi, Other, i love the blm storyline and npcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryryryker/pseuds/ryryryker
Summary: Hearer Zhai'a gets called to Ala Mhigo after the liberation to take care of the Warrior of Light. It goes just as well as you might think.





	1. Chapter 1

Zhai’a was worried. More than worried, he’ll admit. Koko was off liberating Ala Mhigo as he was just going about another day. Not even a week after the fight with the massive Golem creature, and she sees herself fit to jump headfirst into battle! If it had been up to him, she would have stayed in bed for at least another month. These black mages were as stubborn as they come, for even Lalai was refusing aide. Even if she didn’t experience the battle - her body did. Having the spirit - memory - of the Death’s Handmaiden couldn’t have been easy on her mind either, no matter how much of ‘an honor’ she spoke about it being. Like mentor, like student.

He takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You’re going to worry yourself into an early grave,” Lalai said as she shook her head.

“One you would eagerly dig for me no doubt,” Zhai’a grumbled. “You can’t tell me you’re not worried as well.” He said as he put his glasses back on. As his vision cleared he saw the expression on Lalai’s face. Looks like he was right. “The thaumaturges were asked to help with the liberation, but why not you? You could have done what it would take that entire guild to do singlehandedly.”

“Well! Glad to see you recognize my talents.” Lalai said with a boastful laugh. “But the Order would rather not rely on me, I didn’t learn of the plan until they had already departed. Koko has great confidence in those brothers, though. So that was enough for me not to go up there myself.”

“She said that?”

“Yes, surprisingly.”

The two of them seem to cross their arms in unison. Koko was….a _difficult_ case. Her trust was hard won, even as she retailed stories of how she had to earn others trust - it was like they never won hers. Most people did not make an impression on her, and she forgot their names easily unless they did. Making her retellings of some of her adventures a little...lackluster to say the least. This was often saw as her not caring at all of other people, and the rumors spread from there.

_She has eyes and a heart cold as ice!_ Some would say.

_I hear that she killed a companion for disagreeing with her plan_. Another grumbled.

_Have you ever seen her smile? It’s like she doesn’t have a single emotion in that body._

_She’ll burn whoever she doesn’t like!_

He had learned to bite his tongue a long time ago, but hearing such rumors always made him want to lash out. Perhaps the black mage’s destructive nature was rubbing off on him.

It was true, Koko wasn’t the most approachable or emotional Au Ra in existence, but she was far from the dramatic rumors people told. He had learned for himself first hand. During the investigation into Waldeve and the Defiant, working with the so-called ‘Warrior of Light’, and learning that she was a Black mage! That had been enough for him to believe all those horrible rumors at first.

At first, but not now. The people who spoke those rumors were fools, or blind. Perhaps both.

Because they’ve never seen her fall asleep sitting up because she had found herself a good book and had lost track of time. Or how fondly she spoke of her brothers of the black, and how she looked even fonder at them. They hadn’t seen all the hidden worried glances off to the side, how she had to bite her lip to not lash out. How when she did lash out - it was almost like a child-like tantrum. They hadn’t seen her when her eyes sparkled at the sight of Starlight decorations. She had never experienced starlight until she came to Ul’dah and she apparently loved the holiday.

They had never seen her look up at the night sky as if it was the most beautiful thing in the realm, and speak about it as such. For being someone of the Black, she shined with the Light that she was so famous for in that moment. She could have put the stars to shame.

“Zhai’a?” He blinked, pulled away from his thoughts by Lalai’s voice. “I can hear you thinking from here.”

“My apologies.” He offered a half-smile, and the lalafell sighed.

“I can’t blame you but we just have to trust that Koko has everything handled. She always does, after all.”

Zhai’a frowned. It’s that kind of thinking that always put weight on her shoulders, wasn’t it? Before he could reply, his linkpearl was going off. “Apologies Lalai, one moment.” She nodded and he reached up to his ear. “Yes? Hearer Zhai’a speaking.”

“Zhai’a.” The hearer froze.

Why was the _Elder Seedseer_ calling him?!

“My lady! Is aught amiss?” Wasn’t she at the Ala Mhigo liberation as well? This didn’t bode well-

“As a matter of fact-” He hears her voice drop, it’s almost like she’s grumbling. He hadn’t heard that sort of voice out of her before. “You are needed in Ala Mhigo, how soon can you arrive?”

“I can leave at once, though it will take me some time to arrive. Might I ask why you would like me in Ala Mhigo?” He repeated if only to inform Lalai of the conversation. The Lalafell’s eyes widen and she hurries over a few steps.

“It is the Warrior of Light, you see.” The Seedseer sighed. “She has personally requested you.”

“She requested me? Whatever for?” Couldn’t Koko have called him on her own? His stomach is in knots.

“To heal her. She has pushed away all other help, even mine own. She said only you were allowed to aide her.” There’s a pause. “I was unaware you two were even acquainted.”

He’s stunned into silence, but only for a second. There wasn’t any time to waste - he could contemplate the reasoning behind this later, and when he saw her. Because these Black mages were definitely rubbing off on him; when he saw her he was going to punch her!

“I am on my way. I will need help reaching the area, though.” He had barely left the Shroud since he had become a Hearer. Their adventure taking them to Dravania was about as far as he remembered ever going. But still, Ala Mhigo was practically in the opposite direction of that-

“I have arranged an escort for you at the Adder’s Nest. Pray, make your way there.”

“Yes, yes of course. Please tell Koko I’m on my way, and that she’s not to move until I am there.”

“Make haste, hearer Zhai’a.” Is what was last said before the line went dead. Zhai’a gives a frustrated sigh and practically throws his arm down.

“What has transpired?”

“Koko has requested I come and heal her, and apparently she’s pushing away all other means of help.”

“She _**what**_ -”

“Exactly. Forgive me but I must make haste to Gridana, the Elder Seedseer has arranged an escort for me to get me to Ala Mhigo.”

The lalafell crossed her arms. “I am coming with you.”

He wanted to argue, but he bites his tongue again. Now was not the time to argue. If Koko is refusing **all** other help, then they needed to hurry. Perhaps the teacher could talk some sense into her student as well. “Very well, to Gridana then.” And he stepped into a teleport, which Lalai followed. Once in the plaza Zhai’a practically sprinted to the Adder’s Nest, thankful that he had long since gotten used to doing so in such long robes.

“It is good to see you Hearer Zhai’a, and -“

“This is Lalai, she will be accompanying us. I apologize for the sudden addition but could you secure a chocobo for her as well?”

“Not a problem, sir.” The soldier shook his head and went to fetch a chocobo as instructed.

“I was unaware you held such power,” Lalai spoke softly and chuckled. Zhai’a rolled his eyes.

“Do you not know what a position of hearer means?” He shook his head.

“Excuse me, sir,” the Adder returned sooner than expected. “It seems there are no more lalafell sized chocobos.”

Of all the luck-

“She will just have to ride with me.”

“I will do no such-“

“Lest we keep the Warrior Of Light waiting.” He bit back before she could finish. Though he couldn’t see her mouth, he could practically feel her frown.

“Very well.” She sighed.

After climbing up on his chocobo, he leans down and offered her a hand. Her irritated expression almost makes him laugh. He pulled her up with ease and had her sit in front of him on the saddle. “I won’t fall off so easily you have to cradle me.” She grumbled.

“But you are hidden from sight.” He spoke softly, “Inform her brothers of what is happening.”

Lalai chuckled, “Devious, absolutely devious. We’ll make a proper miscreant out of you yet!”

The wind in everyone ears as they chocobos charged forward was enough to give Lalai the privacy of calling the beastmen. He spares a glance around at the adder escort, though they said nothing to one another he could see their curious glances. He’d have to think of an excuse on the way. He’s had to make so many excuses, all but completely lie to his superiors. He hated it, but if it kept the Black Mages safe, he’d do close to anything.

They were close to the edge of the fringes when Lalai finally wrapped up the calls and the group decided to give the chocobos a short break for water. Thankfully their established breakpoint of Castellum Velodyna wasn’t too terribly far, and instead of rushing, they walked the Chocobos through. Avoiding all the creatures was easier said than done, though. But Lalai was practically vibrating at the prospect of a challenging foe.

“We are in a hurry, lest you forget.” He reminded her.

“Do not repeat that which I know.”

He can hear murmuring behind him and he’s quick to turn his head, ceasing the whispers as they start. A sigh escaped him as he looked forward. How easily rumors were made, and how easily people told them to one another. Ha hated rumors.

He hopped off the Chocobo and helped Lalai off as soon as they arrived at their rest stop. He conversed with the Adders on their route, it would still be a while until they arrived. The thought made him frown, if Koko was really refusing all help, then he needed to get there as soon as possible. He thanked the Adders and went to find Lalai, who had wandered off in his absence. Thankfully she hasn’t gone far, just further into the Castellum.

“I can hear you thinking.” He jested when I approached her.

“Quiet you.” She huffed and turned towards him. “We could travel much easier with just the two of us.”

“The Elder Seedseer arranged an escort for a reason, those creatures we saw on the way-“

“Are of no trouble to me.”

“Must I remind you of the delicacy of which your magic will destroy?”

“Because all black magic is only destructive, is that it?”

“That is not what I said, do not twist my words.” He glared at her, and after a moment of a staring contest, she conceded. They both knew it was neither parties fault that white and black magic did not see eye to eye. They were proof that the different sides could work together, but now they had to convince everyone else of that. Zhai’a knew that those in Gridana would be one of the most difficult to convince.

“Anyroad,” Lalai waves her hand to dismiss the subject, “when are we going to depart?”

“Right now.” The two of them turned, seeing Hyur man. One wearing strange clothes at that, was he from the Far East?

“And you are?” Lalai asked

“Apologies, my name is Hien.” The miqo’te and lalafell share a glance. They knew that name from Koko’s glossed over stories of her adventures. One of the few she could remember off the top of her head. Lord Hien? The prince of Doma? “I offered to come and get you, Hearer Zhai’a. The journey would be long without a flying mount, which I have at my disposal. Considering the state of my dear friend, I thought it best to offer a quick solution, in more than one manner of speaking.”

“Ha! Looks like we’ll be ditching that escort after all.” Lalai laughed and stepped forward. “Come on Hearer, you have a patient to get to and I have a student to lecture.”

“Student?”

“Why yes.” He could tell she was grinning, even if her mouth was covered and her back was to him, as she walked up to the Hyur. “I am Koko’s teacher of the dark arts, and I would like to have a word with my reckless student.”

“Well! It’s an honor to meet you-?”

“Lalai.”

“Lalai. There is plenty of room on the back of mine and Yugiri’s Yol for all of us. We have already told your escort of the new arrangement as well. ”

“I’m sorry - Your, _what_?” Zhai’a questioned, following the lalafell and hyur. There two large bird creatures were waiting!not far from them, along with an Au Ra woman on the back of one of them. How had they missed those things landing?

“They might not appreciate strangers, but trust me we will get you to Ala Mhigo as quick as the wind.” Hien said, easily jumping aboard the unoccupied bird. It definitely didn’t seem to friendly, peaking at Zhai’a as he approached. “Now Now! He’s needed to help my friend, and I won’t have you peaking him to death.” Hien scolded, rubbing at the feathers of the Yol. He swears he saw the thing roll its eyes.

Carefully, Zhai’a approached and took Hien’s outstretched hand, being pulled up like a doll to the back. Ah, this is must what it have been like for Lalai when he pulled her onto his chocobo earlier. With a grunt, Zhai’a settled himself onto the large bird only seconds before it took off. He appreciated the haste but he had hoped for a moment to gather himself. He reaches out to grab onto the lord’s sleeve, which he only gave a laugh at. “Come now! Flying isn’t so frightening.”

“Just a little jarring.” He said, avoiding his eyes meeting the ground at all cost. “Thank you for doing this, Lord Hien.”

“I was hoping to avoid formalities for a while,” the Hyur admitted, glancing back towards Zhai’a. “How is it you know of me? Your Seedseer?”

“Koko, actually.”

“You two seem quite close.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, Koko doesn’t let many heal her, I’ve noticed.” Hien started, turning to face forward completely again. “Alphinaud, perhaps. But never have I seen her get healed by another. She’s turned everyone else down from what I’ve heard, scarcely won’t even take a potion. It was similar after the fight at Doma Castle. I argued with her for what seemed like forever before Alphinaud appeared to care for her.”

“That does sound like her.” He hated to admit.

“So you must be a special case!” Hien practically announced to the heavens, Zhai’a cringed. “To think her teacher would join you, I’m learning more about her by the minute.” There’s a silence that hangs between them at the end of that sentence. He’s going to talk on it more, Zhai’a can feel it.

“Truthfully,” Ah, there it is, “I don’t know much about her, despite calling her my dear friend.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Zhai’a reassured, “If it helps, despite being a ‘ _special case_ ’ as you say, there is much I don’t know when it comes to her and her past. But if she’d wanted us to know, or if she felt like talking about it, she would. That’s enough for me, that when the time comes - she will talk about it with me, that she trusts me with that.”

“...Aye, I suppose that _is_ enough.”

The rest of the trip was in mostly silence with an occasional question from Hein. A curious man, he was. Asking everything from how he met Koko to an explanation on what exactly a hearer was. He had to deflect that first one, in some respect. That was still a well-kept secret, and he would like to keep it that way until no other option was available, or until the day that the black mages could take credit for all the good they have done with their heads held high. He couldn’t be sure how Domans viewed black magic so it was best to not bring it up at all. Lalai had mentioned the ‘dark arts’ but she didn’t outright say ‘black magic’, so he couldn’t be sure that the prince not pointing it out earlier meant he didn’t care. Was he being too cautious? Maybe, but rather that than not cautious enough.

The sun was setting by the time his feet touched the ground again, and Hien called the directions of where Koko’s tent was. With a rushed set of thank yous from himself and Lalali, they sprinted off to their destination. They could see the aftermath of the liberation as they did so. He had heard from Hien that it was a success but seeing people celebrate made it more real. **Finally** , he couldn’t help but think, these people have their home back.

“Seven hells Koko, just let me heal you!” When they approached the tents a young Elezen was standing outside of it - steam almost pouring out of his ears. That must be Alphinaud. Not only has he heard his description from Koko but he’s seen the lad aswell. If only once or twice in passing through the Stillglade Fane. Though it did take him a while to put two and two together that they were the same person - because Koko fondly called the lad _‘Al’_.

“Pardon me.” He interrupted before Alphinaud had a chance to speak again. The Elezen stopped and turned towards them. “I am Zhai’a, Koko called for me.”

“Thank the twelve. I don’t know what’s gotten into her." He said giving a heavy sigh. "It’s true that I was busy, and regrettably worn down, earlier so I couldn’t heal her. But I have no idea why she rejects me so now that I’m fully able to help.” Alphinaud’s attention goes to Lalai, and he gives a confused expression. “And you are-?”

“She’s my assistant.”

“I am no such thing!” Lalai quickly retorted.

“For the time being, you are. Because I am letting no one but us into this tent until I’ve determined Koko’s condition, and if you’re coming with me, you will be assisting me. Whether you like it or not.”

His words stunned the Lalafell into silence, and his attention goes back to Alphinaud. “Pray give us some time. I will speak with you all when I deem Koko stable.”

“Please do.” Alphinaud said, lifting up the cloth of the tent’s ‘door’ and letting the two of them inside. The cloth falls behind them, giving them at least a little bit of privacy. 

“Zhai.” Koko mumbled from her spot on the ground. She was laying down still dressed in her full and rather worn down gear, the only thing that was off was her hat - for once. Her hair was different than the last time he saw her- it had been cut from it’s crazy waist long length to something more manageable around her shoulders. Her hair also has buns as well, wrapped around her white horns ontop her head. Normally it would have been cute if it wasn’t all in disarray- thanks to battle more than likely. She looked exhausted and beaten to the seventh hell and back. The thought of perhaps smacking some sense into her that he had earlier completely vanished. She looked so... _weak_. Not a word he ever thought he would associate with her.  He doesn't realize he's staring until she speaks up again.

“...Lalai? What are you doing here?” Koko is still mumbling as she tried to push herself to a seated position, and the lalafell quickly hurried over to help her.

“I have many words for you but this is not the time. Hearer, if you would.”

“Right,” he mumbled himself as he came over to kneel down next to her. “I need to see the state of your injuries, may we take your jerkin off?” After a moment, Koko nodded and Lalai helped her with it. He’s seen patients wear far less before, so any manner of undress does not phase him. He’s quick to start healing as soon as he sees what needs to be done. With how she always covered up she probably wasn’t comfortable with being exposed for too long, so he tries to do as much as he could on the areas her jerkin would cover so she could put it back on sooner.

He wonders if she covers up so much because of the white scales mixed with her black ones. There aren’t as many, but around her shoulders and her waist- even her hands he seems to find a patch of white scales. 

Well, those were questions for later.

“It’s a miracle that your previous injuries didn’t completely stop you from battle. But they certainly didn’t help, a number of these are simply from pushing your body too far too soon.” Koko simply hummed, “is that why you asked for me? Because I was the only one who knew of your precious injuries?” She looked away from him, he’s going to take that as some manner of yes. But he would have preferred an answer. “I understand you couldn’t move the date of the liberation but you could have taken on less.” He said, helping her back into her jerkin with Lalai’s help.

“I’d hate to agree with him, but he has a point.” Lalai finally spoke up. “Even with all your destructive power-“

“If I didn’t go all out, I would have died.” Koko finally speaks. “Then the bastard had to go and release a primal on me.” She sighed heavily and cradled her head with one hand. He and Lalai shared a glance.

“Perhaps start at the beginning - and no glossing over the details this time.” Her teacher demanded.

“I also insist you lay back down so I can continue my healing,” Zhai’a said, putting his hands on Koko's shoulders to ease her down. Surprisingly, she followed without a struggle, and once laying back on the mat she started to explain. All from when she first met this Zenos up until his last moments. He has to stop his hands from shaking as she told the story. Why were his hands shaking? Because just the thought of this man was so _utterly terrifying_? Or was it because he was _so furious_ that Koko has to experience all of this.

And people think _she's_ as cold as ice? Think that she is an awful person for forgetting someone's name every now and then? For having barriers up around her heart? All he's seeing in those crystal blue eyes of hers is pain, sadness, rage, and regret. Yet somehow, they're still some of the kindest eyes he's ever seen. What a contradiction, but her very being was as such. A warrior of Light, that was of the black.

“He called me his friend or something right before he offed himself.”

“Ha!” Lalai laughed, “he clearly didn’t know you as well as he thought he did.”

Zhai’a would have to agree. Zenos was a _fool_ to even imply such a thing. He finally lowers his hands and gave a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. “All done?” Lalai asked.

“For now. You will need multiple treatments,” he said looking towards Koko. “For now I need you to rest, I will inform the others that you are stable.”

“She will rest after I speak with her.” Zhai’a rolled his eyes.

“Very well. Pray inform her brothers of her condition as well.”

“You told them?” Koko huffed.

“Course I did! Those beasts are practically your flesh and blood. You should call them and explain what you just did to me and Zhai’a,” Lalai lectured, “or at least tell them you’re alright.”

Koko groaned, and Zhai’a chuckled before stood up to leave, “Zhai,” he looked back at Koko. “Don’t...tell them.”

“I have to tell them _something_.” He argued, “I can give them the rendition of what happened that I made for my report.”

“That still involves telling them I fought _that thing_ before coming here.”

“Likely.” He nodded, “but I think this is one battle you should lose. No one is going to hold it against you for saving their realm twice in the same moon.” She groans and throws an arm over her eyes

“Doesn’t mean they won’t lecture me about it.” With a chuckle, Zhai’a finally left the tent.

He wasn’t expected to have an audience as soon as he left the confines of the tent. That’s what you get for healing the warrior of light, he supposed. But still, it’s strange- he hasn’t really seen her in a situation where her title mattered until now. From what he could gather, these were the other scions. Plus a handful of people he didn’t recognize. Another highlander lad, and a woman in red-

“How is she?” Alphinaud asked, stepping forward.

“She is stable. She’ll require multiple healing treatments but it’s nothing life-threatening.” It was like he had lifted a weight off of all their shoulders, he could physically see them all of them straighten up or sigh in relief.

“Multiple treatments, you say?” A miqo’te chimes in, and he looked over to...Y’shtola, if he were to trust Koko's descriptions. “Whatever was wrong with her?”

“I will explain to the best of my ability,” meaning he’ll have to lie. He hated lying. “But first, I have yet to greet the Elder Seedseer and I would do so now.”

“Of course. We will lead you to her.” Y’shtola said, motioning for Zhai’a to follow her. He did so without hesitation, following the scions to where the Alliance leaders were gathered. He took another look around the area as they made their way over. So much destruction, yet so much hope. He wonders how many had lost their lives, and how many were saved thanks to his friend.

Coming onto the war table, Zhai’a noticed all the alliance leaders present. He hadn’t ever met any aside from the Seedseer, it was a bit of a surreal experience. He at least knew who was who by reputation alone.

“Ah, Zhai’a.” Kan-E-Senna greeted, and Zhai’a was quick to step forward and bow.

“Forgive my tardiness, my lady. I thought it best to rush to Koko’s side before coming to greet you.”

“Think nothing of it.” She waved for him to stand up straight, and he did so. “Tell me, how fairs our champion?”

“She is stable for the time being. I will be treating her for some time to come, though.”

“Were her injuries really so grave?” The admiral spoke up.

“It was the combination of the injuries she sustained today and previous injuries that had yet to heal.” Feeling all eyes on him, he adjusted his glasses nervously for a moment before continuing. “She was under my care up for the last eight suns - up until the liberation began. Which I suspect is why she called for me specifically, as I was already caring for her.”

“You’re telling me,” Lord Aymeric spoke next, “That she came to this battle when she was not suited for it physically?”

“Yes.” He stated bluntly. “I wanted her to rest for at least a whole moon, but she and I also know that she’s in high demand. She would not be held down by my advice, so I did the only thing I could do - healed her as best as I could before she departed. Sadly, even my best magicks can be undone. I am not surprised, considering what she has told me transpired here.”

“These previous injuries.” Zhai’a’s attention quickly turned back to the Seedseer. “Would they have anything to do with that report you filed with Brother E-Sumi-Yan about the Golems running wild?”

“Ah, so you were informed.”

“I do remember that being a problem for all of us.” Raubahn chimed in. “I was worried about it only for a moment because I was told by messengers from Gridana that it was being sorted out. So, you were in charge of that investigation?”

Zhai’a nodded. “Yes, and the whole ordeal ended with a rather difficult battle, one I can say I would have lost had Koko not been at my side. I had petitioned her help, and doing so saved my life and my others.”

“So you two were already acquainted by this point?” Alphinaud asked.

_He’s prying_ , Zhai’a can’t help but think. Does he not believe that Koko called on him only because of his previous injuries? Well, he _could_ be right. He still didn’t know why Koko refused the others, it could have been her previous injuries or it could have been something else entirely.

“Koko and I have been acquainted for some time. She helped me with a previous investigation as well.” Is all he said before turning his attention back to the alliance leaders. “Rest assured that the golem mess is taken care of completely as of the last few suns. But it is a result of that last battle that lead to her condition now.”

“I don’t know about everyone else, but I would like to hear this story from the beginning.” The admiral said, crossing her arms.

Zhai’a swallowed thickly, he was afraid of that.

“I have yet to fully read your report, so I would like to hear it as well.” Well, now he absolutely had to say it, if the Seedseer was asking. Which only made it more difficult to lie like he was going to.

Koko and Lalai trusted him. He couldn’t very well betray that trust by saying the truth, by saying it was them and Shatotto that truly saved the day. He was practically an add on, there only to make sure they didn’t die. While he had boasted about his aide before, he knew this to be true. It took all he could to heal them and only occasionally throw an attack towards that beast.

He retold the story as he had fabricated it. That he sought out Koko to help with destroying the golems and researching what was causing them to begin with. She was a scholar in the arcane and strange, that much was known among most of the public and helped this made up madness. He explained how that a giant golem was the result of the golems more or less eating each other. He couldn’t mention much else without revealing Shatotto’s involvement.

“Do we know what caused the golems to go wild like this?” Kan-E-Senna asked.

“Not entirely.” He lied, “But I do have contacts at the Observatorium that reported some strange activity with the stars. I had a hypothesis that it could possibly be related to what they might have seen.” He could see Aymeric cross his arms out of the corner of his eye. “I have more details within my report on my findings regarding that. Koko added in a few theories as well but because of the preparations for the liberation, she wasn't able to fully investigate them before I wrote the report.”

“I will have to take a look.” The Seedseer held her staff with both hands. “But for her to take on that beast before coming directly to our aide.....It is just one more thing we have to thank her for.”

“Aye, that could have turned everything into a right mess, especially with all of us preparing for this battle.” The admiral agreed.

“Pray, return to our champion’s side and let her know she has even more of our gratitude. Make sure she is taken care of.”

“Of course,” He bows to the Alliance leaders before turning around, the Scions parted so that he could walk through. Alphinaud accompanied him back to show him the way.

“I had no idea Koko went through such an ordeal.” The Elezen boy admitted. Again with the prying, Koko wasn't kidding about that. “But it does sound like her, taking on some dangerous task without telling the rest of us. I sometimes forget that she goes on crazy adventures as _a pastime._ ”

“As I sometimes forget that she’s a Scion, and has done far more than the adventures we have had together. Truthfully, this is the first time I’ve seen her regarded as the Warrior of Light.” He admitted with a shrug as they continued to walk.

“Really?”

“Yes. Truthfully I didn’t know who she was upon our first meeting, she hid her face and did not trust me in the slightest. But it was understandable, I did not trust her either.”

“I find that hard to imagine.”

“We were both a little.... _insufferable_ back then.” _A little_ being a bit of an understatement. “But I grew to know her as a gifted mage named Koko, not as the savior of the realm, thanks to our more humble beginning.” Alphinaud looked as if he had more questions, but none had time to escape his lips as they were already back in front of the tent Koko had claimed. “I request that Koko be left alone for a bit longer, but I shall update you when that changes.”

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Alphinaud said with a small bow. “I’m still puzzled on why she wouldn’t accept my aide, previous injuries or no.”

“She’s extremely stubborn,” Zhai’a suggested plainly, causing Alphinaud to chuckle.

“Aye, that could be it. But also….” He trailed off, and the miqo'te tilted his head

“Also?”

“It is not for me to say.” The boy started. "But there was once a time where she was not like this, it seems almost as if it was a lifetime ago." His words turn more into mumbles, and Zhai'a isn't sure what to make of it. Was there a time where Koko trusted others? Trusted healers more openly? He remembered the first time he had healed Koko unprompted - despite the fact they had come to work together by then she was startled, and almost threw a fire spell his way if Lalai hadn't stopped her. It's hard to imagine a time where she wasn't like that. It made Zhai'a want to ask more. "Forgive me, I shouldn't go around digging up her past. Perhaps one day, she'll tell you the story. If she trusts you enough to call you across the realm and trust that you will in fact show up to help her, then maybe she'd be open to sharing more. One day."

"Hm, I'll take your word for it." He said, crossing his arms. Alphinaud said his goodbyes before leaving Zhai'a in his confusion. He knew her past was complicated, but Alphinaud's words rang over and over in his mind. What had happened to her to make her change? 

The miqo'te shakes his head. Now isn't the time for that, she needed him to take care of her - not interrogate her. With this in mind, he headed back into the tent.

Koko looked better. Or perhaps better was too strong of a word. More comfortable maybe, now that her jerkin was back on and her teacher was at her side. She wasn't as pale and he can see some of his healing already doing a good amount, the bruises that showed on her face before were now faded. She still looked exhausted, and he can't help but wonder when the last time she slept was.

“Did they believe your story?” Lalai asked as Zhai’a sat down on the opposite side of Koko.

“Aye, though I believe Aymeric might be suspicious. He might be checking with the Observatorium.”

“Hm, if that happens we might be in a bit of trouble,” Lalai said, adjusting her hat. “But until then, we’re in the clear.”

He crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Aymeric found out that he had asked his contacts at the Observatorium to stay quiet about the whole thing. Or gods forbid if he found out what exactly had transpired with that meteor. Would he have to come up with a new excuse? Or tell him the truth?

“Hey, Zhai?” Koko mumbled, breaking Zhai’a out of his thoughts. He looked over at her as she spoke again. “Thanks….for covering for us.”He blinked for a moment before unfolding his arms, reaching over to put a hand over her forehead. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing, I am just making sure you aren’t breaking out into a fever.” He joked, and her face actually did turn red for a moment as she swatted his hand away with a curse. Well, at least she was well enough for some sort of reaction. 

“Excuse me?” A voice called from outside of the tent, and Zhai’a looked towards it with a frown.

“I thought I said no visitors just yet--” Zhai’a mumbled. It didn’t sound like Alphinaud, so who was it?

“The gods hate me.” He heads Koko mumbled. “It’s Cocobuki.” Zhai’a tilted his head. Cocobuki was the name of the Thaumaturge guild master if he remembered correctly

“I knew I recognized that annoying tone.” Lalai hummed.

“He’s not that bad, can you let him in, Zhai?”

“I still see it unwise for you to have too many visitors.” Koko frowned, “Do not give me that look.”

“He’s also practically family,” she looked to the side and gave a mumble. Zhai'a's ears twitched, had he heard that right? “It’ll just be a minute.”

If she really did see the Guildmaster as family....he couldn’t very well say no to that. He nods before he stood up to make his way over to the ‘door’ of the tent. Pulling back the cloth he sees a lalafell standing there patiently. Black robe, bandages over his eye, staff on his back. He definitely looked like what he would expect of a thaumaturge Guildmaster to look like. “Cocobuki, I presume?”

“And you are Zhai’a.” The lalafell nodded, “Koko has told me of you.” She has? “How is my young charge?”

“No longer your charge.” Lalai called from inside the tent.

“Ah, I see she’s beat me here.”

“Koko needs _peace and quiet_.” He stressed before Lalai could say more. “I will allow you to see her but only for a moment, then both of you need to leave.”

“Thank you.” Cocobuki said before entering the tent, Zhai’a dropping the cloth behind him. When Cocobuki looked at Koko, he shook his head. “You look awful.”

“Thanks, good to see you too.” Koko rolled her eyes, but grinned. Zhai’a doesn’t think he’s seen that expression on her before. It was almost... **childish**. Like they had just gotten into a playful fight and not just liberated a city. She then tried to sit up, and both the lalafells quickly moved to aide her. “You should continue laying and resting, _dear little sister_.” Coocbuki said in a teasing tone.

“Don’t you dear little sister me, we’re the same age.” Koko grumbled, turning as best she could to face her former Guildmaster. “Are you doing alright?”

“You’re the one that knocked on Thal's door and lived to tell the tale, and you ask if I’m alright?” Cocobuki laughed, “You never change, Koko.”

“Not planning on it.” She said with that same grin, “You did a nice job helping to bust down the door."

“Yes, I would like to think so too.” Cocobuki shared an almost identical grin, “now that I’ve seen you’re alive and well, more or less, I would like a few words with Lalai.”

“Me?”

“Well, Koko's dedicated healer seems to not want our presence anyhow. Let us away, I would like to know how Koko's lessons are going under your care.”

“Comparing notes as teachers then? I suppose I could stand you long enough for that.”

Koko rubs a hand down her face as the lalafells exit the tent. “Those two together are worst than any primal.” She said in a grumble.

“What’s your relationship with the Guildaster? You definitely referred to him as family.” For once he dares to ask a personal question, and she gives him a glance before looking away, reaching up to try and pull her hair out of their messed up buns. “Here, allow me.” He said, sliding behind her and carefully undoing her hair and attempting to brush it out with his fingers. Gods it was a mess, he'd have to remember to get an actual brush later.

“Cocobuki practically adopted me,” She finally started to explain. Zhai’a slowed his movements to hear her story. “He found me after I broke into the Thaumaturge guild one night.”

“You broke into the guild.” Zhai’a echoed.

“Yes. And all I did was find some books and sit down and read them all night. It wasn’t hard to find me when he came in the next morning, I was passed out at a table.” Zhai’a couldn’t help but chuckle, that _definitely_ sounded like her. “He helped teach me the language so I could understand what I was reading. Eventually, I could hold a conversation because he kept trying to speak to me. Then he would bring me to his home to make sure I actually ate and bathed.”

“He sounds very kind.”

“It was right after the calamity. He was one of the only ones to step up and help the Sultana calm the riots. He had probably seen enough people in need and took pity on me.” She spat at the mention of pity, but sighed, “if not for that pity, I might not be here today, though.”

“I believe I speak for most of Eorzea when I say that we all owe him a debt of gratitude then.” Finally, he’s done 'brushing' her hair and he moves to help her lay back down. “Now then, get some rest.”

“It’s not that easy,” He heard her grumble as she turned on to lay on her side - back facing towards him.

“I’ll be right here, no one is going to bother you…..." All he gets is a grumble in return, and there's a pause before he tries again. "Nothing is going to _hurt_ you.” _He won’t hurt you._ He bites his tongue again before he could say more.

There’s silence that follows, but he swears he heard a ‘thank you’. He watches her for a moment, and eventually, her body language relaxes and he hears faint breathing. Had she fallen asleep that easily? How long had she been forcing herself to stay awake? He sighed softly, reaching over to pull the blanket she had further up her body and over her shoulders. After doing so he gave her one last healing treatment before settling back and relaxing himself. He wasn’t completely recovered from the Golem fight either, but he had much more time to relax and let his wounds heal - unlike Koko. He was more tired from the healing, and a little be sore than anything else.

He did as he promised, and stayed in the tent with her. He couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, people occasionally came by to check on her but he politely turned them away. The only one that made him think twice was the Elder Seedseer stopping by the tent.

“My lady, I’m afraid she’s resting now-”

“I have actually come to speak with you if you have a moment.”

He hesitated, looking back into the tent. “I promised her I would not leave her side until she awoke.”

“I see.” There’s an awkward pause, at least awkward from the hearer, before she speaks again. “You two are close.” It wasn’t a question.

“...I like to think so.” He admitted. It was so hard to hide anything from her.

“You give yourself too little credit. Her trust is not easily won, as I’m sure you know. As much as I like to think we of the Alliance are close with her, with how much we ask of her, but she would not even let me heal her.”

“I apologize for her rudeness.” He had thought to ask if she knew what Alphinaud had been speaking about, but once again he bites his tongue. No need to get himself into any more trouble today. He's already lied to multiple people, he really shouldn't be pressing his luck here.

“Think nothing of it.” She chuckled softly. “Be sure not to wear yourself thin, she will need your utmost attention. It is almost dusk, perhaps you should also get some rest. I can station a guard outside if you are worried.”

“That won’t be necessary.” The two of them turned and looked to see Lalai and Cocobuki approaching the tent again. Had they been gone this entire time? “I’ll stand watch.” Lalai confidently said.

“Are you sure?” Zhai’a asked, Lalai shook her head.   
  
“Of course I’m sure, now shoo, away with you.” She said, practically pushing him back into the tent. He tripped backward, managing a goodbye towards the seedseer somewhere during his fall. He could hear her laugh, and he would have to remember to smack Lalai over the head for **embarrassing** him like that.

But having Lalai at the entrance **did** put him at ease. He rolled out another mat that was available in the tent and laid down. Though no sooner than he pulled off his glasses did he hear Koko move. His ears twitched and he quickly shoved his glasses back on. “Koko I suggest you get more re--” Oh, she wasn’t awake. He approached her quietly, her expression was twisted into a painful expression and she whimpered under her breath. He knew the starting signs of a nightmare, or something far worse. He put a hand on her shoulder and cast some healing magic. For a few seconds, her face was twisted in pain still before it subsides and she has a relaxed expression once again. He sighs and lets go of her, carefully making his way back to his own mat without waking her. He wasn't surprised she was having nightmares, but he wished he could completely heal those away from her. For the moment though, she was at peace, and that was a victory however small.

Despite needing sleep, he finds himself staring up at the top of the tent longer than he cared to admit. He sighed, taking off his glasses and putting them down beside him and turning to lay on his side. He faced Koko, though he couldn't see her very well now that his glasses were off. Why couldn't he just heal all her pain? All her troubles?Why did she trust him to do as much as he did? The more questions about her filled his mind, the heavier his eyelinds became. Soon, he was asleep just like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd do anything to protect them. Anything.

The next thing he hears is Lalai speaking. He would have taken a few more moments to wake himself up, had she not sounded panicked. “Lalai?” He called, feeling the ground for his glasses.

“Well, it’s about time!” She huffed and he would have rolled his eyes if he had not been trying to rub the sleep out of them. “We have a bit of an issue.”

“Describe a bit." He said as he pushed on his glasses.

“My brothers are here.” He turns to see Koko sitting up, rubbing at her temples.

“By brothers, surely you don’t mean the beastmen?”

“The very same.” Lalai sighed. “Apparently they were so worried about Koko that they came all the way here to visit her. They are currently somewhere in the Lochs hiding out so not to be spotted and shot down on sight.”

“Shall we go find them?”

“Yes.” The warrior of light instantly replied. Zhai’a had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

“Not you Koko,” Zhai’a said as he stood up, “you still need to rest.”

“They came here to see me, and I would see them.” Koko huffed, pulling the blanket she had off of her and also standing up. Zhai’a was quick to make his way over to her and hover like some mother Chocobo. She was the Warrior of Light, sure. But she was also his patient. 

“You need not push yourself to-“

“I’m fine,” she insisted, but Zhai’a raises an eyebrow. After a moment of staring, she looked away and pulled on her hat. “fine enough for a walk.” She corrected in a grumble. Well, at least she knew her limits. Who knew how long that would last, with her streak of destructive behavior.

“We will simply have to accompany you, in case any uninvited guests show up along the way.” Lalai said, turning to face the healer, “is that acceptable?”

Zhai’a pinched the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses. This was too much to process after just waking up, “very well,” he said after a moment. “There and back, no detours.”

Both the women nodded, and Koko grabbed her staff and secured it on her person before walking out of the tent. Lalai and Zhai’a quickly followed her, and as they exited the tent he noticed that it wasn’t even sunrise yet. Soon, it would be, but not quite yet. The beastmen must have started to travel the second they got word about Koko's condition. They were absolutely mad, but then again, they were also black mages. He should be used to illogical behavior from them.

“If we're quick we’ll be there and back before anyone notices were gone!” Lalai said in a hushed tone before starting to walk ahead, then Koko, and lastly, he followed behind. He knows it won’t be that easy, but he prays that just this once luck was on their side.

Those prayers seemingly worked, because no one stopped them from leaving the camp. Now he just had to pray harder that nothing else stopped them. Those prayers didn’t work out so well, but he and Lalai made quick work of the monsters that approached. As they came onto a ridge, he could see one of the beastmen poking their head out from behind the wall of rock.

“Da Za!” Kokos wall turned into a sprint in a matter of seconds as she rushed forward ahead of them. He and Lalai were quick to match her pace- both worried about her rushing ahead and happy to see their friends as well.

Him, calling beastmen _friends_. What a strange life he had thanks to knowing these black mages. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They finally made it behind the wall to see all three of the beastmen there. Koko was quick to approach them and ease their worries. “You lot are mad coming here, but thank you.”

“You are our sister of the black, and we watch after our own.” Kazagg said with a nod, “I wish I could have seen you in battle, to see that Zenos fall to the destructive power of black magic.”

“It would have been less of a close call if you guys were with me.” She smiled, stepping forward to hug Kazagg. Zhai’a looked away. He would never get used to her more affectionate side, she only ever showed it to these beastment, occasionally Lalai, and a pinch of it he had seen with Chocobuki. Though that had been slightly more....playful, which was just as strange. As he’s letting them have that moment, the Warrior of Light hugging each of her brothers of the dark, something catches the Miqo’te’s eye. As the sun rises above the stones his eyes widen as he sees a glimmer. He doesn’t have time to even open his mouth before an arrow whizzes past him, burying itself within the ground between him and Da Za, who gives a startled yelp.

“Seven hells!” Lalai barks.

“It’s an archer, take cover!" Zhai’a quickly ordered the beastmen, "and take Koko with you.” Kazagg nodded, picking up Koko into his arms and quickly running. But as they’re running Zhai’a turns to see the archer ready to fire again. Damn it, there was no time--

He’s an _idiot_ for even attempting this, and he has no doubt all the black mages would tell him so. But, he’d do anything to protect them.

**Anything.**

“ _ **Zhai!**_ ” He faintly hears Koko’s voice as the pain starts to register. He grips at his shoulder where the arrow had ripped through his skin. He can’t manage much over a grumble of pain as he falls to his knees. That hurt a lot more than he expected it to. But it was alright, they were alright. That's what mattered here.

“I-I’m alright.” He tried to call back, but his voice is soft. Too soft. Frowning, he tries to stand up again, only to feel someone at his side stopping him.

“You idiot!” There it was. He should have known Lalai would be the first to say it. “Stay where you are, we’ll handle this.”

“D-Don’t! It’s just one of the soldiers from the camp.” He said, grabbing ahold of her arm. “He likely saw the beastmen and panicked.”

“They worked with beasts to liberate Ala Mhigo! There are beasts in the resistance! They have no excuse!” She barked at him. He frowned, knowing she was right but also - they weren’t the same beasts like the ones who had helped the resistance. The mistake was still valid-

Just as Lalai ripped her arm out of his grip (not like it was too difficult to do), an explosion goes off. They both look up to see the remnants of a strong fire spell. That couldn’t have been Lalai so-

“Zhai!” Koko slid down next to him, and he couldn’t help but stare at her. Just barely able to walk all the way here a few moments ago, then she suddenly finds the strength for one of her strongest spells? He's starting to see why people both revered and feared her. Why she had gotten her title, why those rumors had spread. All of it made sense in that moment. 

“Koko, you didn’t have to--”

“If they hurt any of you, it’s an attack on me.” She growled. There’s that childish anger, it had been a while since he had seen it. But why was she so angry- “Let’s get you back to camp. And grab that stupid archer while we’re at it.”

“What of-What of your brothers?”

“We are safe.” Kazagg approached with Dozol and Da Za not far off his heels. “That was foolish, hearer.”

“We’re well past that, thank you.” He grumbled, gripping his shoulder tightly.

“But thank you.” The amalj'aa said, bowing his head. “I have long gotten used to the fact that most would attack at the sight of me, of the three of us, but to think they would have attacked while you all were present as well-”

“They might have mistaken Koko’s and Kazagg’s hug as something sinister.” Lalai shook her head. “Regardless, we need to get Zhai’a back to the camp - maybe ask the Seedseer to treat this.”

“Can’t he heal himself?” Dozol asked.

“It’s- ugh-- hard to focus when I’m the one injured.” His vision is getting blurry - or wait, were his glasses missing? One or the other, or both-

“I have an idea,” Koko said, standing up. “Kazagg, carry him.”

“What-What are you planning?” Zhai’a asked, and only seconds later he could feel himself be picked up with ease by the beastman. “I-If they see this th-they could attack again.”

“Focus on yourself for once, would you?” Koko tsked. “Now come on. Time to go give the Alliance leaders a heart attack.” Zhai’a could see that grin on her face again before he’s squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on dealing with the pain. He had faced much worse during that golem fight, but sharp metal into your skin definitely wasn’t the best feeling in the world. He could hear Dozol attempting to speak to him, making sure he didn’t fall asleep. Awfully nice of the Ixal, but he reassured the beastman he was fine. Well, _relatively fine_.  
  
As they got closer to camp, Koko practically blasted through any monsters that dared come close. She was supposed to be taking it easy! What was he going to do with her, honestly?

They were outside of the camp when he debated jumping out of Kazagg’s arms and running inside before they had a chance to make a scene. He seemed to know this though, and his grip on the Miqo’te seemed to tighten. So much for that idea.

“K-Koko?” Zhaia tries to get his eyes to work with him, but that fails. He’s not to sure who’s talking other than they are a lalafell. It wasn’t a voice he recognized, though. It couldn’t be Cocobuki.

“Pipin,” Koko greeted calmly. “Can you get the elder Seedseer for me? Oh, and whoever just came in with burn injuries. I’d like to make them worse.”

“Er--”

“If you’re incapable I can do it myself. Zhai’a needs attention if you can’t tell.” Koko brushed passed the lalafell, motioning the group to follow her. They all seemed to share a glance but moved forward anyway. Pipin is stunned for a moment before he makes his way quickly to Koko’s side.

“She’s being reckless.” Zhai’a couldn’t help but grumble. Koko was probably the smartest person he knew. She could tell you any information related to the arcane. But she was the one being an idiot right now!

“Yes, but when isn’t she when a friend is in need?” Kazagg countered. “I trust her judgment.”

“Heh, I-I suppose you’re right.”

They continued through the camp with no incident, surprisingly. Many stood up, many starred and started their rumors already. But none stopped them. How could they, with Koko glaring down anyone in her path and Pipin telling people to let them through? It was like they were parting the seas, and it only calmed once the war table was in sight. In one manner of speaking, at least. The lack of onlookers only made the furious expression return to Koko's face.

“Seedseer!” Koko barked. Zhai’a needed to have a conversation with Koko on how to address the Alliance leaders, but the thought quickly leaves him as his shoulder throbs. The pain was getting worse by the second.

“Yes Koko? What-- oh my.” Kan-E-Senna gasped and quickly made her way over. She does seem to spare a glance to the beastmen, but her attention is on Zhai’a first in foremost. “Please, put him down over here.”

“F-Forgive my state, my lady.” Zhai’a grumbled before Kazagg put him down in a chair at the war table.”Th-There has just been a misunderstanding-”

“Quiet now, hearer Zhai’a. I will hear your story later.” She said sternly, looking over his wound. “I will need help removing the arrow.”

“I can do that.” Koko said, walking up to Zhai’a’s side.

“Have you ever pulled one out before?”

“No, but I don’t trust anyone else to do it right. Not when someone here put it in him.” Koko grumbled, grabbing ahold of the arrow. Zhai’a let out a heavy, and shaking, breath.

“D-Do be careful with that.” Zhai’a warned.

“Oh shut up.” Koko hissed, and putting her other hand on his shoulder she ripped the arrow out.

Not careful in the slightest - but had she not done it so fluidly it might have hurt worse. Still, it hurt. It took all his willpower and pride not to scream when she did it. Though he couldn’t deny that something akin to a whimper left his lips before the Seedseer was putting her hands over his wound to heal it closed.

This would be the first time he was healed by the elder seedseer. To say that her light was soothing was an understatement. Even though the pain was still present he felt like he could fight another giant golem monstrosity here and now, singlehandedly even.

He can hear Koko slam the arrow down on...something. Right, the war table. “Which one of your forces uses this kind of arrow.”

“You think one of ours did this?”

Zhai’a can see the beastmen gather behind Koko, though where was Lalai? Turning his head, he could see that she was actually at his side. Oh. Was she worried? He’s never seen that expression on her face before.

“We do not think, we know! Someone saw me with my brothers and thought it necessary to rain down arrows on us! Had Zhai’a not been there, then Kazagg would have an arrow in his back! Hells, I could have one in mine aswell.” Zhai’a looks over towards the table again and sees the cold glare that made Koko so famous. The cold glare that was the stuff of rumors. Even under the Seedseer’s light, he almost felt frozen. Her presence overpowered anyone else’s.

The seedseer pulled her hands away, and Zhai’a reached up and rubbed at his shoulder. “Many thanks, my lady.”

“Is it true? You protected this beastman from an attack?” The seedseer stared down at him, but he couldn’t find the strength to look back up at her. He looks off to the side, at Lalai. She gave him an encouraging nod, and finally, he finds his voice.

“That’s correct. I believe the archer mistook these beastmen as dangerous, thought perhaps they were harming Koko.” He forces himself to stand, though finds himself unstable for a moment. The Seedseer catches his arm, and he finally looks up at her. She’s….smiling? It was soft, understanding, and whatever he would have said next does in his throat.

“You mentioned your brothers, Koko.” Kan-E-Senna started, helping Zhai’a over to the side of the table so he might have something to lean on. “Are these beastmen who you refer to?”

“Yes. They are.” The rest of the Alliance seems taken back, but she continues regardless. “They are my brothers of the black, students of the dark arts, and ones I would give my life for at a moments notice. And I will not stand for them being outright attacked when this Alliance has allied themselves with beast tribes like the Ananta. Why accept one kind Beast but not another?”

A deathly silence follows after. Zhai’a almost thinks it would have been better for him to have passed out earlier so he did not have to deal with this. It was obvious why they didn’t want to accept it. The three were of the very beast tribes that plagued their nations. It was probably easier to accept aid from a beast they had no relations with.

“We are bound together by something stronger than fate itself. To accept my aide is to accept theirs, to accept them wholly.” Koko continued. “Whether you like it or not.”

More silence followed, the allied leaders and Koko seemingly in a staring contest. “If I may,” Kan-E-Senna spoke up, turning to the hearer. He swallows heavily. “If Zhai’a was willing to risk his wellbeing for these beastmen then I believe they are just, and that they should be welcome here. Not regarded as our enemies.” She then turns to Koko and the beastmen.

“What are your names?”

“I am Kazagg Chah, to my left is Dozol Meloc and to my right, 269th Order Mendicant Da Za.”

“Kazagg, Dozol, and Da Za. Pray forgive our troops of their closed minds. Perhaps seeing the bond you and the Warrior of Light share will open their minds and hearts. For I have never heard Koko utter the notion of dying for someone so wholly and with such conviction. Nor have I seen such behavior of one of my most dedicated hearers. I move that this Alliance allow these souls to walk among us freely.”

There are minutes of discussion, minutes that Zhai'a is holding his breath, minutes of Koko's glare practically freezing them all, before Rabahn nodded. “After all you have done for us,” he said addressing Koko, “if this is what you would like in return we have no reason to deny you. I will personally see to that the soldier who shot at you is reprimanded and made aware of these beastmen's position.”

“Good.” Koko huffed, finally pulling her hands off of the table, “now if you’ll excuse us, It’s Zhai’s turn to get some rest.”

“I-I’m fine-“

“I must insist as well.” He bit his lip as the Seedseer spoke up. “Please find a place to sit and relax. I have healed the wound but you might be sore for a time to come.”

“...Very well.”

“Ha! At least someone can put you in your place!” Lalai snickered, Zhai’a face turned red as he whipped his head around to glare at her.

“That’s quite enough of that!” He said, making Koko and the beastmen laugh too. What was he going to do with this strange group? Shaking his head, he walked slowly over to them. Koko offered him an arm for stability’s sake, and he took it and let her lead him over to somewhere to sit. It just happened to be next to a fire pit where the Scions were gathered. He wonders why they were here, outside the walls of the city. He had thought it strange that Koko was out here aswell, if she was the champion who helped liberate Ala Mhigo. The thought quickly leaves as soon as it came. Perhaps they were just humble, he knows Koko was. At that, he takes a look over at the Scions, and they were giving Koko and the beastmen inquisitive looks. Seeing that they wouldn't stop staring, Koko made sure he was comfortable before going over to speak with them.

Had she never even told the Scions about them? Then again, their job was to fight primals, which the majority are summoned from beastmen. So maybe it was natural that they would be a little wary. Still, the fact that she would hide this, even from them? Astounding. It only further proved the rumors were wrong. Koko was the most loyal and kind person he knew.

“I am constantly amazed.” He said with a low chuckle.

“By what?” Lalai questioned, sitting on the log next to him.

“Oh, nothing.” The lalafell huffed but Koko is coming back over to sit with them before she could respond.

“How did they take it?”

“Well enough. They said that the more beastmen that weren’t focused on summoning their primals, the better.” This pulled a laugh from her brothers, and she couldn’t help but laugh as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Scions staring still. Perhaps they hadn’t seen this side of her too much either.

There was so much of her still shrouded in darkness, or perhaps they were all too blinded by her light to see.

The clanking of armor causes his ears to twitch, and he turns his head. He thought maybe just a unit was walking by but instead he’s met face to face with Aymeric. His swallows thickly and taps Koko on the arm to get her attention to him as well.

“Forgive me, but do you have a moment?” He asked all too politely. It made him worry, had the Lord found out about their lie?

Koko barely seems to think anything of it, and only spares a second of a glance back at the Lord Commander. “What is it?”

“I only wished to have a word with you and your family. If I may.”

Koko’s silent and it was like all of them - including the beastmen and the scions - held their breath. “Fine.” She sighed, motioning to an open seat on the log across from her on the other side of the tire. He nodded, making his way over to sit down.

“I only wish for clarification.” He started after adjusting himself for a moment. Must have been hard, sitting down this low in all that armor. “I thought of bringing this up back at the war table but I did not wish to cast suspicion on Zhai’a in front of the Seedseer, or cast suspicion on your brothers.”Zhai’a could be blessed with small miracles still, it seemed. “I contacted the observeratirum, and surprised was I to learn that one Zhai’a Nelhah asked them to keep quiet on a destructive force that almost hit this star.” He made eye contact with Zhai’a, and the miqo’te knows he’s already blown the secret out of the water with his expression. Damn, so he really did check! “I’ve seen and lived through enough conspiracies in my time. I only wish to know what happened.”

“Tch,” Lalai spat, “looks like we’re caught.”

“So there is some kind of conspiracy?” Aymeric said with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s all this about, Koko?” Alphinaud asked, approaching the group from his post previously a few steps away. The other scions approached aswell, And all eyes were on Koko. Her, Lalai, and Zhai’a shared glances. Silently communicating what to do about this situation. They were clearly caught, but how much could they say? And to _who_? Who could they trust? Who wouldn't overreact? Truly, it was up to Koko, and he knows his expression conveyed as such. 

Koko eventually sighed, signaling that she was giving up. “Fine, Fine, I’m too tired for this dancing around.” She said, running a hand through her hair. “Tired and starving. I have yet to eat today. Can we continue this conversation later?”

“But of course, as long as it does happen.”

“You, Lucia, the elder Seedseer, and the scions.” Koko listed off, and Aymeric seemed confused for a moment before she continued, “These are the only people I’ll tell…” she trailed off before sighing, “and Cocobuki, the thaumaturge guild master. All of you meet me inside the city walls in two bells.”

“Very well then.”Aymeric stood, “please take care of yourself until then.”

After the Lord Commander marched off, Alphinaud approached them. “Is there more you are hiding from us?” Koko looked away, “Why? You know you can trust us!”

“This one ain’t a matter of trust.” She muttered, taking Alphinaud back, “Not entirely, anyway.” Finally, Koko looks towards him and the other scions waiting for an answer. “I had planned to tell you all when I recovered, but as Zhai’a so graciously pointed out- I wasn’t completely healed when the liberation started. So it was...postponed.”

“I do hate all this cryptic foreplay.” Thancred tsked, and Koko rolled her eyes, “but fine, you win. You mentioned something about food, yes? Let us all get some.”

Zhai’a food brought to him, and while it was slightly awkward, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. If there was anyone used to Koko’s actions, it was the scions. After that initial outburst, no one seemed to hold it against her and kept on conversation as normal as possible.

“How is your injury, hearer Zhai’a?” A lalafell in a yellow coat asked. It took him a second to place the name, Krile was it?

“Much better, though undoubtedly sore.”

“That’s what you get for being an idiot.” Lalai said, smacking his arm. it took all Zhai’a had not to drop his plate.

“Careful!” He barked at her, and she just gave a laugh as well as Krile. This woman would be the death of him.

 

* * *

  
The hour had come and Koko has everyone gathered in a room…Somewhere in Ala Mhigo. Truthfully he had not expected the city to be so vast, vast and empty aside from the wreckage of the battle. It was that reason Koko was able to find a good hiding spot, more than likely.

“Now that you’ve dragged us all out here," Thancred started, crossing his arms. “That explanation?”

“Before that,” Koko replies, looking towards Kan-E-Senna, “I want your word that nothing will happen to Zhai’a if I tell the truth.”

Zhai’a almost found himself gasping. “Koko, you don’t need to…-“ he trailed off. He was touched by the sentiment, but he had long since accepted he could possibly lose his standing over this. Even if the conjurer's guild wanted to cast him out, hearers were not so rare, and the elementals might not be happy. Though, it was still a possibility - one he accepted. She didn' t have to-

“He is one of the few chosen by the elementals to be able to hear that which others cannot.” The Seedseer said, holding a hand over her chest. Zhai'a lost his breath for a moment, “I would never dare take him away from the forest, from his duty, not unless the elementals themselves decide what is said is too grave.”

“Good enough.” Koko grumbled, crossing her arms. “Then I guess we better start at the beginning. Hope everyone is comfortable.”

“How much mystery can one woman have?” Y’shtola joked. Though that grin of hers dropped when Koko gave one of her own, had they not seen that expression on her before? Most of the scions seemed taken back by it. He doesn't blame them.

“You have no idea.” Then, the story began.

Zhai’a will admit even he was curious about Koko's beginnings as a black mage, and as she explained it was no wonder she was so close to the beastmen. It must have been horrible, fighting that beast then instantly losing your master. Lalai looked away as Koko explained that, and Zhai’a frowned. No one mourned him more than her, that much was obvious. He had spoken ill of the man when he first met them, and though Lalai had always corrected him - she had never explained what had happened to him. It must still be a fresh wound for her, for them both. But Koko continues on through her beginnings until it comes to the part that _he knows_ all too well.

“If you would like Koko,” he started, getting everyone’s attention. “I’ll explain this part.”

He took over, speaking on Waldeve and the Defiant- with a small chip in from Lalai here and there about the books of Nald’Thal.

“I remember Waldeve. A good man, once,” the padjal said softly. “He mentioned none of this in his trial, in fact, he would say barely a word.”

“I spoke with him before the trial and asked him not to.” Zhai’a said honestly, causing the woman to look up at him. He can also feel Koko staring at him. Not the icy glare, but he imagines something more akin to genuine surprise. He had never told Koko this. “He said since we had saved him from the beast of his own making, and that I had spared and healed him, that he would not reveal Kokos or the other's involvement. I did not expect him to follow through with his promise, though.”

“You hid Koko's involvement almost entirely.” The Seedseer said.

“It wasn’t exactly the best time for her or the Scions.” A sore spot, it seemed. The scions either nodded or looked away. Koko seemed to finally snap out of her staring as well, looking more at her feet now.

“It is more than that,” the blonde stated, and Zhai’a adjusted his glasses and looked away. The seedseer could see right through him. Him and his desire to do anything to keep the black mages safe. “but continue, please.”

“Now onto the golems.” Koko said, looking towards Aymeric. “Your ‘conspiracy’ was more of a prophecy.”

Aymeric, who had been silently listening this whole time, perked up. His eyes widened only a fraction before he was giving a nod. “Please then, retell this prophecy.”

And so Koko did. She explained Shatotto, or the memories of her, how she had possessed Lalai, how the meteor was the very same from all those eras ago, how they had all banded together to do the will of deaths handmaiden- and save the realm while they were at it.

It's almost deathly silent in the room once they explain the last chapter of the tale, of Shatotto disappearing. The first to speak is the Elder Seedseer, who does so after giving a heavy sigh. “I do believe I need to sit down.”

“My lady-“ Zhai’a quickly was at the Seedseers side and helping her into a chair in a flash. The room was quiet as everyone adjusted to and accepted this information.

“So if I have this right,” Aymeric started, “you saved the realm from meeting certain disaster. And then saw it fit to liberate a whole country right after?”

“That’s right.” Koko shrugged, “I thought of it like this ‘ _if I fail here then it won’t matter if there is a liberation_ ’. So I worked on winning against the golem and didn’t think about the liberation much until after. Zhai’a did the best he could to patch me up.”

“And that’s why you wouldn’t let anyone heal you,” Y’shtola said, putting her hands on her hips. “Had you, you could have had to explain your previous injuries, which were connected to your crazy tale.”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“Oh no, I definitely do. This has all the makings of a situation you’d get yourself into. What I want to know is, why the secrecy?”

“I thought the reason would be obvious," Zhai’a said, finally speaking up as he walked around the table to be on the side with Koko and the other black mages. “I’ll be blunt, as it is an obvious fact, but Koko and hers are practitioners of **forbidden arts**. Not to mention that for a moment we had Deaths Handmaiden walking among us. Chaos would insure if this full story came out.”

“The realm trusts Koko,” Alphinaud interjected, “Surely-“

“No, he is right.” Cocobuki finally spoke up. Zhai’a had almost forgotten he was there “People think of Koko as a glorified thaumaturge, and while that does well to bolster my guilds reputation, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. She is a black mage, through and through, and that’s not something to be said lightly. Black and white have always been at odds, and the general public sees the colors as they are. Black as complete evil, and white as perfect good.”

“People who even attempt to learn half of what Koko knows are seen as criminals.” Kan-E-Senna finally speaks. Zhai’a’s heart breaks, he knew this would be hard for her to accept, and he wished he had never told her. Gripping at her staff with both hands, she pulled herself up to her feet. “This was reckless, you could have destroyed the realm, and you forced Aymeric’s countrymen to keep quiet about all of it.” The Lord Commander nodded, and the seedseer sighed, “but it’s hardly the first time you have saved us all- black mage of no, you are a hero.” There’s a pause, “a hero with questionable work ethic.”

“I share the Seedseers feelings on the matter, but in the end, I don’t think there was aught we could have done besides asking for your aide- as much as it pains me to say so.”

“I’m used to it and passed it,” Koko shrugged. “What’s important now is that no one finds out. Not everyone here has a hero reputation to fall back on. I will not have my brothers, Lalai, or Zhai be put in harm's way. What happened, happened - as Zhai’a has written it. The world just can’t accept who I really am, what we really are, and what we do. It’s a fact.”

Zhai’a stepped forward, a hand over his heart as he spoke next, “It is my hope that one day others will be able to accept all the deeds that these black mages have done and the nature of their art.” Zhai’a lowers his hand and shook his head, “but until that day comes, I will do all in my power to shield them from the outcry that could happen, take the credit where they cannot, walk in the light as they follow in my shadow. I apologize for having lied so blatantly to you, my lady,” he finally managed to look her in the eye, “but if it’s for them, there is little I would not do.”

“Zhai…” Koko whispered so softly that the miqo’te barely caught it.

“Idiot.” Lalai grumbled, pulling her hat down further to cover what little showed of her face.

“So if something like this were to happen again, would you lie to me all over again?” Kan-e- senna asked

“Without hesitation.” And He said this just as such, no hesitation. It surprised himself, really. When did he get so bold? When did he think it was okay to speak to the Elder Seedseer like this? When was the last time he had said something with such passion and conviction?

The room was silent and they all stared at the padjal to pass sentence. Koko reached out and grabbed his wrist, tightly. He couldn’t help but cringe under her strength, but he did nothing else to stop her. It was...a good feeling. That she cared for him seemingly as much as he did for her.

“Very well. You may carry on in doing so.”

“I...beg your pardon?”

The seedseer smiled at him, “I am proud to call you a gridanian, for you truly hold the meaning of our people. You want peace, you want equality. I am not blind to my nations troubles, I know of the prejudice, and that I am partly to blame on how people view magic as well. All padjal are, one could say.” She closed her eyes for a moment and spoke again, “if anything like this were to happen again, you may fabricate a story but please do inform me of the truth if naught else.” She opened her eyes again and Zhai’a could see a faint glimmer of determination in her gaze, “I want to help you reach this goal of letting the black mages take credit for their troubles so pray, allow me to do so.”

“I would like to as well,” Aymeric spoke up, “Ishgard will be harder to convince. However, if there is anything that you all would need of me- you need only ask.” The Elezen gave a soft chuckle. "An easier solution than asking my countrymen to lie, I believe.

Koko let out a heavy sigh, but gave everyone the warmest smile she could muster. If her eyes froze people’s hearts, her smile could instantly thaw them. “Thank you.”

The group dispersed soon after. Her brothers surrounded Koko for a moment, possibly so no one would bother her and let her breath. He can faintly see her though, and he wonders if those were actually tears falling down her cheeks, or if he had just imagined them. 

“So, now that we have spilled all of our secrets,” Lalai huffed as they exited the room, having decided to wait outside for Koko and the others, “I suppose my writings are now useless.”

“Your writings?”

“Yes, I was recording everything that had happened. Almost done as well.”

There’s a brief pause and Zhai’a adjusted his glasses absentmindedly as he thought. “I would keep writing them. Who knows when the time for your magic to be accepted fully will come, it might be well after our lifetime.”

“Let us hope that is not the case.” Zhai’a straightened up as the Seedseer walked out into the street and stood next to them. Zhai’a quickly moved to give a bow. “Thank you for including me in this conversation, you could have easily left me out and I would have been none the wiser.”

“It was Koko’s idea.” Lalai chimes in

“Was it now?” The padjal hummed. “She is quite something, isn’t she?” Without waiting for a reply, she gave them a wave before walking off. Aymeric was close behind with Lucia, the two of them probably making their way back to the war table. He hoped that they hadn’t been gone long enough to cause suspicion.

The scions were the next to exit, some giving them a wave which the two of them returned. Only a few minutes later did Koko, the beastmen, And Cocobuki finally left and joined them outside.

“Well...what now?” Lalai asked, folding her arms.

“Well I don’t think my healer is going to let me do much of anything,” Koko jokes looking at Zhai’a.

“Absolutely not. Today was far too much excitement, I think we all deserve some rest.”

“We were going to travel back-“

“Absolutely not.” Zhai’a cut Kazagg off. “I said all of us and I meant it. You spent an entire day traveling here at least rest for one before traveling back.”

The beastmen looked at each other and shrugged, causing Koko and Lalai to laugh.

“Well come on then,” Lalai said, walking ahead of them, “back to the tents with us before the hearer’s head explodes.”

The black mages laughed and followed along, and Zhai’a shook his head before doing the same. He didn't walk fast however, and neither did Koko. She probably felt more worn down than any of them. The two of them walked towards the back of the group, a few steps behind everyone else. There's silence between them as he feels her reach out to grab his wrist again. He doesn't stop walking, but he does look over at her.

“Did you mean it, Zhai?” She asked softly, the beasts in front of her showing no signs of having heard her. “That you would do almost anything for us?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, it’s embarrassing.” Zhai’a sighed and stopped in his steps, Koko stopped and looked back at him. “But for you, I’ll say it once more. I will do **anything** to keep you safe.”

Koko stares for a moment before reaching up and pulling the rim of her hat downwards to cover her face. She might have been trying to think of a good reply, but he stepped forward to put a hand on her shoulder before she could. She had spoken so much today, more than he had ever really heard her do in one sitting. She's tired, emotional, and he doesn't care if she said the same thing or not. He knew. “come on, they’ll leave us behind.” He smiled and gently guided her into walking again to catch up with the other mages and make their way back to the tent.

Others walking around had a sight to see as they were walking passed Koko's tent. Three beastmen huddled together with a lalafell, sleeping soundly outside the tent. Inside Koko and Zhai’a were sleeping peacefully, smiles on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to getting around to editing the rest of this than I thought it would but here we are. I might consider adding onto this later but for now, this is all I got. I just...really love Zhai'a and the blm npcs guys...please appreciate them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....I'm a filthy black mage main who loves Zhai'a and all the other blm questline npcs with all my heart. This just kind of - appeared out of no where. It's going to be multichapter, because I don't have the time to edit it all in one sitting. Enjoy!


End file.
